


Ally Cat

by TheIcyMage



Category: Gravity Falls, Gravity Falls: Transcendence AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIcyMage/pseuds/TheIcyMage
Summary: Lance was always on the fence between cats and dogs. On one hand, cats could be very well-mannered and they were small enough to move anything important out of the way. On the other hand, dogs gave you an excuse to go outside for exercise, were arguably more loyal, could be trained, and could be great conversation starters outside the house. After the week he had, Lance was definitely a dog person.





	Ally Cat

Lance was always on the fence between cats and dogs. On one hand, cats could be very well-mannered and they were small enough to move anything important out of the way. On the other hand, dogs gave you an excuse to go outside for exercise, were arguably more loyal, could be trained, and could be great conversation starters outside the house. After the week he had, Lance was definitely a dog person.  
"Is it true that Yggdrasil just makes you act like a cat?" Lance heard his sister ask. He peeked into her room and found her working on homework with the dreaded Dreambender.  
"Who told you that? That's supposed to be a well-kept family secret." The dreambender faltered from his position hovering cross-legged above Destiny's bed.  
"Family?"  
"Uh, don't worry about it. But you can't prove that what you said is true."  
"Well, I did read it from a few different sources on the internet, so they could be wrong. But it does sound like you.  
The dreambender laughed. "I don't need drugs to become a cat. Observe!"  
With a wink, the demon disappeared and a cat took his place. The golden eyes and black fur with white paws was a common enough combination for cats, but the smug expression and floating minature hat gave it away.  
"Knowing a demon is bad enough. If you were trapped with the mentality of a cat, I would not clean your letterbox." Lance leaned against the door frame and glared at the cat. "Now, enough with the chit-chat. Aren't tutors supposed to talk about the subjects?"  
"Maybe her homework is on demonology." Alcor defended. The voice didn't come from his mouth, but was clear in Lance's head. And judging by the laugh his sister let out, Destiny could hear it as well.  
Lance just pointed to the algebra textbook open to the page on the Pythagorean theorem. "Yes, because triangles are soooo demonic."  
"You'd be surprised," A low voice echoed in Lance's head.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Lance asked  
"What's what supposed to mean?" Destiny looked between the cat on her bed and her brother.  
"Maybe your brother just doesn't have an appreciation for math and how you can use what's inside a triangle to measure what's outside it." Alcor made his way from Destiny's bed to her vanity, across her windowsill, and onto her desk. He placed a paw on the page, "Now, to solve this, you just..."  
Lance decided that watching his sister learn math from a cat was beyond his fill of absurdity and walked out of the room.  
Later, while the siblings were cleaning up the mess from dinner, Destiny talked with the dreambender. Their parents were watching Celebrities in the Ballroom at a fairly high volume so her conversation was at least fairly safe. Plus, she had a headset connected to her phone and had her phone on silent. Lance had to admit that it was pretty clever. If he didn't get chills and wasn't familiar with the context of their conversation, he would be pretty convinced himself. Apparently one aspect of his sister's connection to the Dreambender was that she could see him while others couldn't.  
"If only I could have a real cat," she sighed, "No one is allergic and we have plenty of room, but my parents aren't convinced that we could handle it."  
Lance watched her as he wiped the table and groaned at the way her eyes lit up moments later.  
"Hey! That could totally work." She was quiet for a moment. "And you would totally be willing to do that? I doubt cat food tastes as good as it smells."  
Oh no. Lance had a guess to what they were planning, but he hoped that for once he was wrong. When he walked in from picking up the mail the next day and found Destiny petting a familiar cat, he groaned. Of course he was right.  
"I found this cat on the street. He has a collar, but it's hard to read." Destiny explained to her parents. Said collar had a metallic charm that looked like a winged star with a hat. The cat refused to take the collar off, so a damp rag was used to clean it off and an etching was made of the engraved name and phone number. Their mother called this number and set the phone to speaker.  
"Hello, Stanley Pines Memorial Library. How can I help you?" The voice on the other line sounded teenage.  
"We found your cat," Destiny said a bit louder than necessary.  
"Our...cat?" The teen sounded confused. Lance fought back the urge to face palm. There was no way this would work.  
"Yes," Their mother said, "Its collar says its name is Ally Cat. My daughter found it and we wanted to get it home."  
The teen was silent for a moment. Lance could hear some typing in the background. "Oh, yes...Ally Cat. You found him!" The teen's voice was worse than a group of students reading aloud from a textbook. And yet their parents seemed to detect nothing wrong. "My family went on a road trip near your area and he snuck away while we were at a park. We didn't notice he was gone until we were halfway to the next town. Thank goodness he's safe!"  
Destiny discreetly puled out her phone and started typing on it. Lance inched closer to her.  
"Well we have him and would love to drop him off or you could pick him up. Our address is..."  
While his mom spoke, Lance peered over Destiny's shoulder and spied her messaging someone named Ivy Pines. Lance peered at his parents to see if they could see what she was doing, but their mom was holding the phone and their dad was stroking the cat's fur. He couldn't believe it; his sister was building a plan with the girl on the phone and their parents had no idea. Unbelievable!  
"I got you!" Ivy sent to Destiny, then said on the phone, "Yeah. Unfortunately, my family lives in Oregon. I can get my uncle to stop by your place when he picks up some books, but that won't be until next week. I don't mean to impose, but would you mind..."  
"We could look after this little guy for you!" Their dad piped up. Alcor rolled off his belly at the phrase "little guy."  
"Could you? That would be great! And we can totally pay you back for any supplies you guys need!"  
"That would be lovely, but maybe we can just have someone else..." Their mother trailed off as she locked eyes with Destiny's pleading face. "Hold on a moment."  
"We are not taking care of a cat! You two have school and your dad and I have work. Cats are a lot of work."  
"Please! It would just be for a week, and I promise to change his letterbox every day." Destiny begged  
"They will reimburse us for supplies," their dad added.  
"What do you think, Lance?" No way! Brief visits were one thing, but letting a demon live with them was so stupid on so many levels. Still, Alcor was clearly protective of his sister, and it would be nice to get a cat if they could convince their mom. This was very risky on a demonic front, but a safe way to test his sister's responsibility.  
Alcor walked over to Lance and brushed against his leg. Then, with a glint in his eye, he touched his nose to the exposed part of his uncle and gave Lance a small shock.  
If Destiny missed a chance to get a cat because of him, there were two people that wouldn't let him have the end of it.  
"As long as it stays out of my room, I don't care." Lance finally said.  
Their mom nodded, "Okay, we'll take care of him. Now, is your uncle available? I'd like to talk details of this meet up."  
With that, Destiny was granted a temporary pet cat and Lance's doom for the next week was sealed...Oh, who was he kidding? His doom was sealed the minute he had locked eyes with the Dreambender in his sister's bedroom and squirted him with a spray bottle filled with holy water. Come to think of it, where did he put that bottle? Something told Lance that he would be needing it.  
The cat in question turned toward Lance and, be it by some trick of light, the angle he was looking, or something that should not be a factor when dealing with a cat, “Ally Cat” starred back at him with glowing red eyes.  
Yeah, he was definitely going to need that bottle.


End file.
